


Grumpy

by CyberneticSpud



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: M/M, i mean really who is this jerk, really obscure, super obscure shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticSpud/pseuds/CyberneticSpud
Summary: Roze pays Zero a quick visit.





	Grumpy

“Zero~o!”

A voice sings, attacking the warrior from behind. He didn’t budge, however, fully aware who it is. A pair of arms coil around Zero’s waist and pulls him flush to a torso, their breath now ghosting over one of his transmitters, “You look particularly grumpy today, babe~” the other’s voice hums gently, coy.

“Roze- I’m not in the mood. Go harass some bar.” Zero grumbles and reaches up to grab the arms- but he doesn't aim to budge them. “Awh, but if I did I wouldn’t be able to see your handsome face!” His voice could be so obnoxious... Roze holds Zero closer and nuzzles over his cheek and neck, lips brushing over the dark body before him. He knew how to cheer Zero up, how to butter him up.

But he just has to make him crack, first.

Gently the copy spins his original around to face him, but alas! Onyx eyes dart down and away from blue, which only makes Roze chuckle. A hand shoots up and grasps the Reploid’s chin, moving to tip his head up a bit. 

“Zero...”

But before Zero can properly protest, Roze leans in and presses his lips to the other's in a chaste kiss. Instantly his walls crumble and his defenses retreat; hands reach up to grasp the copy's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss lasts a solid minute before breaking, and Roze grins. 

“I hate you.” Zero mumbles and looks away again, lips drawn back a bit in an annoyed snarl.

“I love you, too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should of put this with the post when i first made it- but roze is a creation of weils that basically looks nearly like zero! he is, a bootleg
> 
> http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Manga_characters#Roze
> 
> here's a direct link to his tiny wiki entry !


End file.
